


Dangerous and Sweet

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, don't let the rating fools you, this one is not fun and pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Minghao looks cute and harmless like baby bunny does not mean he can’t be mean and dangerous right? There has to be a reason on why Seungcheol put him in the dispatch after all. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.

_Oh Family Warehouse, Seoul 12.34 PM_

The whole room is quite empty save from two men crowding around a chestnut haired man, hands and feet tied to an old wooden chair, with blood constantly dripping from his bleeding thighs.

One of the standing men, a young man with cute face and curly blond hair, is half bending toward the chair and trailing a pocket knife down the man’s shoulder. Pressuring the weapon just enough to tear the skin that leave a trail of red seeping through the white shirt, stopping just before it reach the end of the arm and moving the small knife to the other’s cheek, “Hyung, why don’t you give up?”

The man moves to see the blonde, eyes unfocused from the blood loss that pools under before weakly whispers, “Never.”

“But why?” Minghao slowly traces the knife down the other chest, leaving angry red mark on its way, “You can still be saved you know.”

The last one in the room straightens his posture from leaning back on a stack of dusty crates that scattered around the room. He fixes the black headset on his right ear before walks closer to the scene, carefully avoiding the red pool before speaking gently, “Just give up on this business of yours Rion hyung,” Jun smiles as the tied up man turns and looks at him with pure hatred, “And let Seungcheol hyung take care of it for you.”

“One call from Junhui-ge and your boys will be here to save you!” Minghao chirps happily and cuts the torn up right sleeve to reveal unmarred skin, he grins, “I promise Seungcheol hyung will take care of everything better after you resign.”

The chair rattles as Oh Rion violently moves and curses loudly to no avail, forcing the other two moves back and observes quietly as the man finally losses the last of his energy and slumps back to the restrain. The one with slicked black hair walks closer again before softly holding the other bangs back, “Hey there.”

Rion narrows his eyes at Jun before he spites, “Screw you.”

Jun laughs before patting the other shoulder and walks back to the stacked crates, taking out the phone connected to the black headset before tapping something. Minghao slides closer to the right side before finishing tearing up the sleeve, he run the knife over the skin and creating red mark of seventeen symbol, “Why did you want to meet us alone anyway?”

The oldest of the three refuses to see Minghao that squats down beside him. The smaller man pouts before looking pleadingly at his partner. Jun sighs before quipping mockingly, “It’s cute that you could even think that you can handle us,” He smirks as Rion turns his gaze to glare at him “All by yourself.”

“I was not expecting you!” Rion moves around in anger, Minghao holds his right wrist steady, “I was expecting Jihoon to come and I can handle him.”

“Jihoon hyung could finish you off alone without even trying,” Minghao mumbles absent mindedly while craving the mark deeper to the skin, biting his lips in concentration, before letting the hand go, “What makes you think you can handle him?”

“There is no way I would lose to a man like him,” The man curses as the rope grazes his new bleeding wound and staining it red, “There is no way I lose to a kid who play pretend like Seungcheol.”

Jun taunts back, “Wrong answer,”

Minghao pouts and stabs the still bleeding wound on the man thigh and twists before retrieving the knife. The other’s scream echoes on the empty space, “Thank you for trying hyung.”

“There you have it boss,” Jun speaks to the speaker before unplugging the headset, “What should we do now?”

Minghao stands back and watches the other finished talking pockets back his phone. The black haired man wanders closer and stares at the man with tear streaked face, “Do you honestly think that we need your permission to take over Oh family business?”

Rion laughs humorlessly before closing his eyes, “No.”

“Good answer,” Jun takes out a gun and aims, “Nice knowing you Rion hyung.”

\-----

“Good job today Minghao.”

“Thank you gege,” The younger purrs softly in the shotgun seat while the other runs his hand through the soft curly locks, “Aren’t we going back to Seungcheol hyung in Daegu?”

“No, we are going to Seoul’s Seventeen,” Jun retracts his hand and put it back on the wheel, focusing back to the street ahead, “I need to learn a few things about being a good host.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
